The goal of the NIAID Bioinformatics Integration Support Contract is to advance the discovery and testing of new therapies for emerging and re-emerging diseases and to further our understanding of innate and adaptive immunity by providing advanced computer support for handling scientific data, disseminating best practices in scientific data analysis, and building a platform for integrated research and data sharing. The BISC will provide the means for scientists to easily access, store, analyze, and exchange complex high-quality data sets. Specifically, BISC will provide the following resources to scientific researchers: [unreadable] a data repository, [unreadable] a suite of bioinformatics analysis tools, [unreadable] a suite of data integration tools, [unreadable] consulting advice on technical and data management issues and, [unreadable] an archive facility The data repository will house a variety of data types in both clinical and basic research. This unique integrated resource will facilitate the translation of mechanistic data generated from the bench to improve public health and treatment of emerging and re-emerging diseases. Access to these data and analysis tools will be facilitated by user-friendly web interfaces for data query, import, export and analysis.